gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The New Rachel
The New Rachel is the first episode of Glee's fourth season, and the sixty-seventh episode overall. This episode aired on September 13, 2012. It was written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Brad Falchuk. As of this episode, Dianna Agron and Jayma Mays are no longer considered a part of Glee's main cast, and have been demoted to recurring characters. Plot Rachel Berry accidentally offends Cassandra July, her dance instructor at the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) in New York City, who begins to push Rachel as much as she can. Rachel also befriends upperclassman Brody Weston, who helps her adjust to life in the dorm room. Meanwhile, in Lima, Ohio, glee club director Will Schuester reunites with the returning members of New Directions –Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Sugar Motta and Joe Hart – who have become popular after winning Nationals. He announces that Wade Adams has transfered to William McKinley High School and he joins New Directions. Tina, Brittany, Blaine and Wade begin to compete to see who's going to be "The New Rachel" and perform Call Me Maybe for Artie, who is asked to choose the winner. Meanwhile, graduate Kurt Hummel visits cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester to meet her baby daughter, Robin, and is introduced to Sue's new protegé, Kitty, who mocks him for having ended up a barista instead of attending NYADA. In New York, Rachel confronts Cassandra about being picked on. To affirm her superiority to Rachel, Cassandra performs Americano/Dance Again. In Lima, New Directions holds auditions to select new members for the club. After multiple unsatisfactory auditions, Jake comes on stage and performs Never Say Never, but becomes angry when he's not allowed to finish the song and storms off. The next candidate, Marley Rose, performs New York State of Mind. At the same time, Rachel performs the same song at NYADA in a class taught by Carmen Tibideaux, under the pressure of knowing the first freshman to sing, performing Ave Maria, got two words out and was summarily cut from the program by Tibideaux. She impresses Brody, who later compliments her and helps her deal with the lack of communication with her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. Marley is welcomed into New Directions, but is disappointed when she hears them making fun of an overweight lunch lady, whom she reveals is her mother. Sam, followed by New Directions later apologize for their behavior, and their actions motivate Kitty to deem them unpopular once more. Artie chooses Blaine as "The New Rachel", and Kurt advises him to always be a humble leader. Blaine performs It's Time to encourage Kurt to go to NYC and follow his dreams. Kurt's father, Burt Hummel, later drives Kurt to the airport and they share a heartfelt goodbye. Back in McKinley, Blaine invites Marley to lead the club's next performance, and Will learns that Jake is actually Noah Puckerman's half-brother. He invites Jake to the club, explaining that he interrupted Jake's performance because he had already made an impression, but Jake refuses, believing Will is only calling him due to him being Puck's relative. Marley and New Directions perform Chasing Pavements as Jake looks on, whilst Rachel is upset and struggling to adapt to her new life in New York. She tells Kurt about all of her problems on the phone, she is then told to "turn around" by Kurt and he is facing Rachel. They share a passionate hug as the episode ends. Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. Background Songs *'Salsation' by David Shire. *'Sister Christian' by Night Ranger. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose *Amanda Jane Cooper as Beatrice McClaine Co-Stars *Bo Barrett as Assistant Manager *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori *Justin Cone as Benjamin *Ashley Galvan as Lydia *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff *Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette *Madeline Penn as Freshman Girl *Hope Olaidé Wilson as De'wanda Umber Trivia *This is the fourth episode to contain a character's name in its title (after The Rhodes Not Taken, Britney/Brittany, and The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *As of this episode, every writer has written one pilot-episode on his own (Ian Brennan wrote Audition, Brad Falchuk wrote The Purple Piano Project, Ryan Murphy wrote this episode, and the three of them wrote Pilot together). *All the alumni from Season Three apart from Rachel and Kurt are absent in this episode. This makes "The New Rachel" the first episode that Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez don't appear in. Also, Mike Chang is absent for the first time since his introduction. *Rory Flanagan's departure from the glee-club is not commented at all during this episode, although it had been established in season Three that he had to leave the country. *In Hold on to Sixteen, Sebastian predicted that Blaine would be his by the end of the school year and that Kurt would be in a Lima Bean apron. As revealed in this episode, Kurt is working in a Lima Bean apron until he moves to New York towards the end of the episode. *Kitty calls Marley "Mike & Molly's daughter". This is a reference to the CBS sitcom Mike & Molly about a couple who is overweight. *Kitty calls Sam "Richie Poor", a reference to the Harvey Comics character Richie Rich, also known as "the poor little rich boy". Errors *When Brody was taking a picture with Rachel, Rachel's teeth were not showing when he took the picture. When Rachel saw the picture her teeth were showing in the photo. *The cup Blaine is using in It's Time in one scene is sideways and in the next it is standing. *During the performance of Chasing Pavements, when Rachel take the phone to see pictures of Finn in her phone, the phone is white. But, when she is talking with Kurt, her phone is black. *While Jake is walking up to the audition list, another male student is seen signing his name. However, when a close-up of Jake signing his name is shown, De'wanda Umber's name is last name that had been signed before. Quotes Gallery 8944872ad1fd11e1b5561231380f91a6 7.jpg|Jenna in studio tumblr_m7oeuqEgeF1qbd895o2_500.jpeg tumblr_m7ofuz5caW1qa5w9eo2_500.png Ayl6VS0CcAAewry.jpg Ay0uOZKCcAEZ0qf.jpg Ay1WpBWCAAAuqPw.jpg large.jpg|Both Kate Hudson and Lea Michelle!!! Ay2cwU8CUAAIG8H.jpg Lea Michele On Set @ Paramount.jpg 554864_415068738528441_501212287_n.jpg 564557_415068745195107_669600509_n.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot2.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot3.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot5.jpg KateLea_SFour.jpg Rachel Berry dorm.png|Rachel's dorm at NYADA Ad2ddd.jpg|Another picture of Rachel's dorm Rachel Berry dorm 3.png|Picture of Finn on Rachel's nightstand Dorm.jpg|Another dorm photo 000000000000000.jpg|Jake & Marley = Jarley <3 Tumblr m83eht93As1qir0r4o2 1280.jpg AzPOt8ACEAAtDGx.jpg|Chris Serious face AzQTOCSCMAAuEtn.jpg|Santana's new cheerleading uniform HeMo Naya.jpg Tumblr m83ov4nqf21qd1d45o1 1280.jpg AzQsdMjCcAAILjo.jpg large.jpg AzUQlv2CQAEOHKZ.jpg large.jpeg|Dean in studio. Cb54e33ee2b611e19f3f22000a1c00f7 7.jpg|Jacob with Jenna season 4 photo.png A0CccvZCQAAOs2Q.jpg|Lea and Dean filming in NY tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo4_500.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo7_500.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo1_400.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao7 500.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao2 500.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo3_500.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao5 500.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo2_400.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo4_500.jpg tumblr_m8m55qwWLW1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m4iaDI4d1qzam19o2_500.png tumblr_m8m5myxPEU1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg|Chris/Kurt on NYC 1 tumblr_m8m64j5Nyi1qdmis6o1_500.jpg|Chris/Kurt in NYC 2 tumblr_m8m686AFvU1qdmis6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8loqa4URX1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_m8lpnpWwu81rdbwq0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m7clV6t41r8yif2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m7dyLy1c1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m7ts2CG91ql1znmo1_400.jpg|Hummelberry scene 1 tumblr_m8m7ts2CG91ql1znmo2_400.jpg|Hummelberry scene 2 tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo2_400.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo3_500.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr m8m4vtrnu91ql1znmo1 500.jpg tumblr_m8ma7c5ttx1qemzi7o1_500.png A0DdEvMCAAAb-nB.jpg large.jpg rachel_zack_500.jpg hkk.jpg f428d9fee35c11e1a2ce22000a1c86dc_7.jpg tumblr_m8np8egS2d1r1v397o3_1280.jpg A0HcGRtCIAAwplr.jpg|Chris filming 08/12 A0H_TIzCYAEtgXj.jpg|Lea and Chris in NYC 08/12 tumblr_m8nykgEhxR1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m8nykgEhxR1qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_m8nylfgTw51qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m8nylfgTw51qc0tt0o2_400.jpg Lea on set.jpg Picture2.jpg New Britt.gif MarleyBeingSlushied401.png Tumblr m8tmelEXpX1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr m8tm2rZbLh1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr m8tm2idc8d1rbsmnco1 500.gif Tumblr m8tlybnSoF1qhbd3h.jpg A0Nv07PCAAA67FS.jpg tumblr_m8xcmaf1Kz1rrahezo1_500.jpg brittlainam.png Dean-Geyer-Lea-Michele-Pictures-Filming-Glee-Season-4-NYC.jpg marleey.jpg marley2.jpg seaass.jpg seas2.jpg seas7.jpg seasss.jpg seasonka.jpg ndgroupnumb.png ndgroupnumb2.png ndgroupnumb1.png ndgroupnumb3.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.20.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.19.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.19.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.20.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.21.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.18.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.19.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.18.45 PM.png Americano / Dance Again.jpg Call Me Maybe (Official).jpg Chasing Pavements.jpg It's Time.jpg Never Say Never (Official).jpg New York State Of Mind.jpg Brodyonbathroom.png Cassandra.png Chasing-Pavemnts.png GLEEEEEEEEEE.png IAM.png Kitty.png Kitty-Britt.png KittyvsBrittany.png Yes-coach-Sylvester.png KurtandSue.png Rachel-bathroom.png Rachel-The-New-Rachel.png Newnewdirections.png rachel_000000.jpeg|Rachel and Brody CassandrameantoRachel.jpg TheNewRachel.png TheNewRachel2.png Tumblr mas7x0edq41rx1vwn.gif Tumblr matbsgJpUa1qdnpeio3 r1 250.gif Tumblr maj9jdQr9s1qf8a63o1 250.gif Tumblr maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o8 r1 250.gif NewYorkStateOfMind7.gif NewYorkStateOfMind6.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes